You Fed Her What!
by LionsOnASee-Saw
Summary: This is just a random one shot I came up with while I was in the shower! :L Warning Mild Sex Talk, Slight Swearing And Just General Randomness !


**A/N: Heyy! I know I have like a million other stories to finish (please don't hate me !!!) but I just suddenly came up with this idea and I had to write it before I disappeared from my oh-so sieve like brain!!! So this is just a little one-shot hope you guys likeee !!!! (By-the-by in this there are no set couples except Carlisle & Esme and even they mix about with the others so you don't get confused. Bella isn't a vampire and in this they can eat if they want this will all make sense once you start readingg !!3)**

**LOASS xxx**

**Bella P.O.V **

I was on my way to the Cullen's staying over at tonight because someone cough*Edward*cough was being just a teeny tiny bit over-protective again. I mean I love him I really do but I think I can survive for _one _night while he goes out hunting! Anyway, I was pulling up into the driveway when I heard smashing and maniacal laughter from inside the giant white house. I got out of my baby (yes I'm talking about my truck) and warily made my way up to the front door. Before I even got up the last stair the door flung open and a black-haired blur came running at me. As Alice collided with my side and gave me one of_ the _tightest hugs I have ever been in Emmet came running outside.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale, get your tiny crazy hyper-active pixie butt in the house now!" he shouted at the crazy pixie, as she was now trying to use a space-hopper upside down. I walked up to Emmet as he tried to get the space-hopper from Alice

"Em what the hell is wrong with Alice!" I shouted at him to get his attention.

Alice let go of the space-hopper, sending Emmet flying and falling on his ass. Alice came bounding up to me with an evil look on her tiny face.

"Belly!" she screamed "You're here! Now your going to come with me so you can be my Barbie!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up into her room, forced me on to a chair then duck-taped me down. Yes duck-taped me!

"Alice what are you doing!" I screamed at her as she was putting random make-up on me.

"Well Belly, dearest darling sweetheart Belly, you always put up a struggle when I make you my Barbie so I taped you…. Shhhh! Listen they are coming we have to evacuate run for your lives children run from the evilest of evils!" she screamed and with that picked me up, still tapped to the chair, and put me in her closet. She didn't close the door so I looked out to see what she was talking about. I wished I hadn't. She was pacing up and down in front of those little toy soldiers from Toy Story holding a pointer in her hand and screaming orders at them.

"Right men today we fight, not only to save ourselves and our Barbie, oh no today we fight to free…. The SKITTLES!" she screamed.

Alice came into the closet and I tried my best to be "invisible" but I doubt she would've noticed me if I was screaming my head off and ripping my hair out! She pulled out some army style clothes (**A/N: just a quick description since I couldn't find a picture… green cameo shorts, a tight green short-sleeved shirt & an army helmet. Continue =D) **she then proceeded to put on those army-stripe make-upy thingy mijigs on her cheeks and one across her forehead. She walked out of the closet and I peeked my head round to see what was going on. Alice had a mini tape-recorder in her hand and was giving her "troops" (the soldiers had disappeared was I hallucinating?) a pep talk before the big "raid". She then began to give a video log on the camera. After she was satisfied she came into the closet again.

"Now Bella" she began "Don't scream while I get you ready you are one of the main parts in the raid, since Edward, Carlisle, Esme & Rosalie are away hunting we can finally have our fun!" she grabbed random clothes and make-up and other things I didn't even know the name of and just put them on me.

"JASPER!" she screamed while putting what I think was the finishing touches to my make-up "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE IF YOU WANT ANY TONIGHT!" Jasper was by her side in a flash and I saw his eyes roam over my body before turning to Alice

"Yes, Ma'am?" he said in his cute southern accent.

Alice whispered something into his ear and a smirk came onto his face.

"That cane be arranged, will you be ready in five minutes?" he said

Alice nodded, once again busy and focused on me. Exactly 5 mins later I was "ready" even though I didn't know what for. She shoved me in front of the mirror and I gasped.

I was in red and black lacy sexy underwear, with a black see-through gown over the top. My make-up was sexy and I looked like I was about to go and seduce someone or something… wait a minute!

"ALICE!" I screamed "I AM NOT SUDUCING EMMET!" She just laughed at me and put me in extremely high black stilettos that I would never be able to walk in ever! She placed me half-way down the stairs and positioned me so I was half-draped over the banister with one leg up.

"Okay Jasper we are ready to go" Alice said into a mini-walkie talkie that im as sure as hell wasn't there a minute ago. Then she disappeared. Damn vampire speed! Emmet walked out of the kitchen and his mouth dropped open when he saw me.

"Holy Shit!" he whispered. A sudden feeling of lust and desire for Emmet cam eover me an di knew just what I had to say.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Emmet, it's just with Edward gone I'm _sooo _lonely and I just have all this pent up lust and desire, because he wont touch me!" I said sadly and I fake sniffed for good effect

"Well then he's stupid isn't he?" Emmet answered and walked slowly over to me his eyes moving all over my body. I walked over to him as well and we met in the middle. We just started making-out I mean hot, sexy shit! We were standing there for a while then we moved to the couch. Then somehow we ended up in Emmets room and one thing led to another… and you get the picture. What? Trust me everyone in this house has had sex with everyone else. One time everyone was doing it at once! Thank god Carlisle gave me some of this stuff that gives you vampire like powers and strength and no-sleeping, just basic vampire qualities for 72 hours or I would have died that full 72 hours were spent having sex! I fell asleep and after an hour or two someone burst into the room. It was Alice. I didn't even bother covering up. She was naked as well holding in her hand a giant bag of Skittles. So that explains the weird behaviour. She came over and forced a skittle down my throat. Well it wasn't really it was one of those vampire pills. Then Jasper & Emmet came in and Jasper being the mood-changer made us all really horny and well… the rest I'll leave to the imagination ;)

**A/N: Tadaaa!!! I think I may have went slightly over T rating but oh well! I just had to write this story and the bit at the end was because I was talking to one of my overly pervy guy bestoos. He is going out with someone and he still manages to chat me up. :~P So that last part is dedicated to him!**

**Press the big green button Reviews make me happier than Alice on Skittles!!**

**Luv Yhoo Guys!**

**LOASS **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
